Service endpoints may implement one or more services, such as Internet-based services, to users and client devices. Because of advancing technology, and a desire to rapidly address security or performance issues that may arise with such services, administrators may want to update the services provided by the service endpoints, add new services to the service endpoints, remove existing services from the service endpoints, and experiment between different implementations of a service. However, because existing client devices may rely on predefined addresses for services, updates or changes made to the existing services may create unexpected problems for client devices that use the services.